edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ANdertale
ANdertale is Undertale and An, Ann n Anny/Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool combined, created by VampireMeerkat. Its creation was inspired by the work of VampireMeerkat fans who combined her An, Ann n Anny cast with other shows; in this case LadyCHAOS97, who first published her ideas in April of 2016. NOTE: This page is not free to edit. Story ANdertale plays off slightly before and during the original Undertale timeline. Three teenage boys, the Kanker brothers, fall into Mount Ebott and manage to reach the New Home city without getting spotted or meeting anyone. When they enter the busy city, though, they become startled by the residents and start killing whoever crosses their path. This results into the elevator inside the MTT Resort at Home getting shut down as a safety measure, but the Kankers managed to slaughter all witnesses before an official alert could be broadcast, explaining the reason for the elevator's "occupation" being kept vague in the canon game. When the area appears cleaned out, the three start exploring on their own and each meet a monster they become romantically interested in. The Ans are spared by them, making them one of the few survivors. By not completing their genocide run, the brothers are also spared from being taken over by Chara. The Ans aren't aware they're murderers or that their city was under attack, but are quick to learn the boys are human. When told their wish to escape the mountain and go back home, they place their bets on the human visitors and decide to join them on trying to get out. If Frisk manages to free the underworld, the Ans and Kankers will succeed. If Frisk gets out on his/her own or not at all, the Kankers stay to live in New Home. Characters An An is the genderbent Ed and portrayed as a fish creature, like Undertale's Undyne. She is 19 years old. She met the Kanker brother, Jay, when drowning in her house; which seems to be a pond of gravy. He was hesitant to show gratitude after she saved him, but became smitten the moment he could see her face through the gravy. When he tells her he's human, she becomes frightened and wants to fight him, which Jay accepts as play. ---- Ann Ann is the genderbent Edd and portrayed as a spider, like Undertale's Muffet. She is 18 years old. She found the Kanker brother, Larie, while destroying her house and trying to kill the spiders in the environment, whereafter he became caught in her webs. Nevertheless, she shows him mercy and accepts it as a mistake, which invites him to rudely continue his antics, aggressive flirting included. ---- Anny Anny is the genderbent Eddy and portrayed as a goat monster, like Undertale's Toriel. She is 17 years old. She tried to sell fake cell phones to the Kanker brother, Tee. When she learns he's human, she becomes unsure on whether it's her duty to fight him or if she should stay on his good side. She takes the easy route and tries to befriend him by offering him a real cell phone for free. Tee wanted her phone number with it and requested Anny as his "in-game guide", forcing her to stick by his side and give instructions about things she obviously knows nothing about. ---- Nate Nate is the genderbent Nazz and portrayed as a cat. He is 18 years old. He is one of the survivors. ---- Karen Karen is the genderbent Kevin and portrayed as a crocodile, like Undertale's Bratty. She is 18 years old. She is one of the survivors, thanks to being grounded by her parents at the time. She didn't feel urged to obey the TV announcements and flee, as she was grounded. ---- Rachel Rachel is the genderbent Rolf and portrayed as a wolf, like Undertale's Ice Wolf. She is 19 years old. She is one of the survivors, thanks to her living and working just outside of the city. ---- Jamie Jamie is the genderbent Jimmy and portrayed as a volcano monster, like Undertale's Vulkin. She is 12 years old. She is one of the survivors, thanks to her looking much like an environmental object. She's a witness of the Kankers' actions, but her reputation of being overdramatic and whiny makes her testimonies sound uncredible. ---- Sam Sam is the genderbent Sarah and portrayed as a fish creature, like Undertale's Undyne. He is 12 years old. He is one of the survivors, thanks to An being his sister and Jay Kanker having a crush on her. ---- Jenny Jenny is the genderbent Jonny and portrayed as a reptile, like Undertale's Monster Kid. She is 17 years old. She is one of the survivors, thanks to dumb luck. ---- Tee Kanker Tee is the genderbent Lee and portrayed as a regular human. He is 19 years old. ---- Larie Kanker Larie is the genderbent Marie and portrayed as a regular human. He is 18 years old. ---- Jay Kanker Jay is the genderbent May and portrayed as a regular human. He is 17 years old. Trivia *In Undertale, New Home has only been portrayed as a grey, soundless backdrop for Frisk to pass by as he/she heads over to Asgore's palace. In ANdertale, this is argued to be because the city has been unknowingly attacked by the Kankers. Category:Series Category:Crossovers Category:Cartoon crossovers